1. Field
Embodiments relate to a lanthanum compound, a method of synthesizing lanthanum compound, a lanthanum precursor composition, a method of forming thin film, and a method of manufacturing integrated circuit device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, semiconductor devices have rapidly been downscaled, and patterns constituting electronic devices have been miniaturized. Also, a variety of research has been conducted on IC devices having high operating speed and high reliability.